What if?
by BlueClaw the Totodile
Summary: What if Leafblaze saved his sister? what if Ferncloud didn't die? What if Amberheart's plot was dicovered sooner? What if the chosen were taken as kits? this is a collection of What ifs WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE STORY DECENDING DARKNESS.
1. An Explanation

**As a writer I often get caught up in the story, I get bored of where the story currently is at.  
So I write, of things yet to happen, this is a collection of stories written to suppress my boredom.  
**WARNING: this contains spoilers for the story DECENDING DARKNESS.

**Blue~**


	2. What if? Leafblaze saved his sister?

What if ... Leafblaze managed to save his sister?

"I have to go back. They have my sister." Mewed Leafblaze sternly.

The darkest times has come for the clans, the prophecy _Darkness will descend, four will become one, to turn back the dark and bring forth the light._ _With the powers unknown, they will descend into this present darkness. Forever one will blaze alone. _This prophecy had been given to the healers of StormClan, IvyClan, SwiftClan and DarkClan. Soon after many cats went missing and were never to be seen again. The sky has been growing ever dark and one cat from each clan has been exiled; the chosen four, who found out that they each had a power that could only be used sparingly. Leafblaze could read thoughts, Blueclaw could sense auras, Leopardtail could heal any injury and Shadowstorm could create illusions. Then they made the shocking discovery that they have twins; that were kidnapped at birth… They travelled in underground caverns and discovered an evil plot to destroy the clans, then only just escaping with their lives…

Blueclaw, Shadowstorm and Leopardtail looked at him in shock.  
"You can't go back!" protested the leopard-like she-cat "We just escaped from there!"  
The brown tom shook his head "I must save her."  
Blueclaw looked at Shadowstorm, there was no arguing with Leafblaze. Especially because he could read what you were thinking.  
Shadowstorm nodded and Leafblaze turned and bounded down the tunnel by himself.  
"We can't let him go alone!" exclaimed Leopardtail.  
The IvyClan she-cat had formed quite a bond with the SwiftClan cat over their journey, despite their rocky start.  
"No, he wants to do it alone" mewed Blueclaw.  
The black DarkClan cat nodded in agreement  
Leopardtail sighed and followed her companions out of the cave…

Leafblaze crept along the cave stealthily, ducking behind boulders and weaving through columns of rock. Until he reached the main cavern, it was situated underneath the great lake and was bathed in eerie glowing light.  
The SwiftClan warrior dashed behind a rather large boulder. He peeked out looking for Xera. He sighed, these cats sure had weird names. Blueclaw's brother was called Svyen, Leopardtail's sister was Illiota and Shadowstorm's brother was Zygrath.  
Then he spotted her. Xera was standing guard, alone, by one of the side exits. Leafblaze delved cautiously into her mind.

_Her target was sleeping, an easy kill, then the blue one awoke to her presence. She hissed and fled. She was punished and she almost had her 'Warrior' name removed. Xera growled angrily. Stupid Zygrath, making her seem useless, and she could do without that SkyDamned Illiota being so 'piteous'. Her thoughts stirred. Now she was reduced to guarding the least used SkyDamned exit of the cavern. Wait someone was…_

Leafblaze jerked back as Xera was alerted to his presence. The black she-cat's fur rippled as the shadows she was made of stirred uneasily. Xera crossed the clearing toward where the SwiftClan cat was hiding. Leafblaze had to make a hasty decision, because these cats struck first and asked questions when you were dead.  
Leafblaze considered his choices and then sprung at his sister pinning her. If he didn't save or kill her she would kill him.  
Xera writhed under his weight and threw him off. Making a quick decision, Leafblaze lunged toward his sister, he sliced her throat. He pulled back expecting her to die. But instead the shadows melted away and standing there, unsteadily, was his sister, in flesh and blood. Leafblaze bit back a cry of joy, and nuzzled his sister. Xera was panting heavily,  
"I-I'm so sorry…" she murmured. "I tried to kill you…"  
Leafblaze pulled her close, "its okay now."  
The two cats quickly raced out of the exit, and into the light…


End file.
